


Tempting desire

by CaptainStaniel



Series: Temptations [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Hisoka is Hisoka, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Shotacon, Size Difference, Size Kink, kinda sweet if you're into that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: Hisoka leaned back, his grin wicked. The man loved a good challenge and it appeared Gon wanted to give him one. “When you’ve healed, and when you’ve defeated those pathetic weaklings, you and I are having our fight.”Gon nodded, his determination making his brown eyes bright.“In the meantime,” Hisoka drawled, his long arm reaching out to grab Gon around his tank top, pulling the boy closer to his body. “We have a few lessons to go over.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Temptations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844203
Comments: 30
Kudos: 328





	Tempting desire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying this lil series I got goin on. Your reviews give me inspiration ~~~ <3 <3 <3

Gon stared at himself in the mirror with a sinking feeling in his gut.

This... was not ideal.

Hisoka’s teeth marks stained his skin, red and angry on his tan, slender neck. Gon scrubbed at it with a rag as if it were makeup, gasping when it only became more noticeable, raw and aggressive. He pressed the tips of his fingers against it, probing it, his mind going back to the heavy moment when Hisoka left it. At the time he was angry that Hisoka was messing with him, denying him pleasure, not at all considering the consequences of Hisoka’s actions. But no matter how good the memory, seeing it only made him panic. He stared at his reflection in disbelief, cursing the magician for putting him in this mess. 

There was no way he could hide this from Killua and there was no way Killua would let this one go. He couldn’t lie. The thought of lying to Killua made his stomach cramp up uneasily. But...yesterday his neck was bare and today teeth marks broke his skin. He wasn’t sure how to explain that without confessing the truth. 

And he knew he didn’t want that. Whatever was happening between him and Hisoka, he wanted to keep it to himself for as long as he could. As much as he wanted to understand, he still didn’t fully get why his body reacted the way it did around the man and he wanted to know everything before he made a big deal about it. 

But...that was no longer possible.

“Dammit, Hisoka.”

He sighed. There was nothing he could do but face it. He left the bathroom, instantly seeing Killua standing in the center of the room, his hands on his hips. A cold sweat broke out and he knew his face was guilty. 

Killua was scowling, his pale eyebrows pushing together. It wasn’t a look Gon was fond of seeing on his friends face, especially when it was directed at him. “Gon.”

The boy in question made a small sound of distress, ducking his head. 

“You lied to me.”

Instantly, Gon shook his head in shock. “No! I didn’t.” He hadn’t even been able to say anything let alone lie. Before he could plead his case, he noticed the aura in the room shifting and he paused.

Killua had had enough. 

The white haired boy crossed the room in a flash and grabbed a hold of Gon’s collar, his icy blue eyes raging with anger. He shook Gon wildly, his face contorting as he let out his frustration. “You told me you would tell me if anything happened to you! You promised! And then you sneak out to Hisoka’s in the middle of the night! What’s that all about, huh?”

Gon’s eyes widened in fear. “H-how did you know about that?”

Killua huffed at Gon’s admission, forcefully letting him go before turning away and crossing his arms over his chest. He refused to look at Gon, the pure hot anger he felt daring to consume him was beginning to seep out of him the longer he looked at those large, puppy eyes. “You really think you can sneak out of a room without a trained assassin noticing?”

Gon rubbed his neck, _right over the mark_ , and sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right…”

“Of course I am!”

“Wait, how did you know I went to Hisoka’s?”

It was tense between them while Killua paused to answer, his voice a bit subdued. “I followed you.”

Gon’s face drained of color. _Oh...oh no_.

“I heard you ask for Hisoka’s room. I came back here and waited.” Killua finally looked at him, his icy blues glaring and accusing. “You were gone for an hour, care to explain what you were doing?”

He hid his relief behind his mounting panic. Gon couldn’t say the words out loud. But he could hear Hisoka’s sultry voice ringing in his head, _what we’re going to do is called sex, Gon._ He flushed and pushed that down, feeling his stomach doing back flips at the memory. 

“He was training me.” Gon removed his hand from his neck and showed off his bite mark, the evasion of truth forming on his tongue as he spoke. “Well...we got a bit out of hand, well Hisoka did, and he bit me.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He still felt awful saying it, knowing one day he will have to come clean completely. But today was not that day. “He wanted to make sure I was strong enough to face him when I do.”

Killua uncrossed his arms, his face skeptical. “Well, why didn’t you tell me that sooner?”

“I didn’t want you to get worried. You know how Hisoka is...”

The assassin huffed, turning his back on Gon. “Like that changes anything.”

Gon looked away, feeling awful for lying. But at the same time, he made his choice. He was keeping this a secret until he knew enough to talk about it. “Killua...maybe we should get separate rooms.”

The boy instantly turned to face him, his expression livid. “Are you being serious, Gon?”

Gon shrugged, looking sheepish. “Maybe that way you won’t have to worry about me so much.”

“How does that make any sense?”

When Gon only shrugged, Killua dialed back his anger, forcing it into cool indifference to hide how much Gon’s words hurt him. “If that’s how you want it.” He started to gather up his things. 

“You’re my best friend, Killua, but I think this might be best.” 

Killua waved him off. “Save it. I’ll see you around, Gon.”

The door slammed as he left, the sound causing Gon to jump. 

Gon sagged into his bed, staring at the closed door. He wasn’t sure if he made the right call, but he stuck with it, now even more determined to get to the bottom of things. 

XxX

He didn’t see either Killua or Hisoka until after his fight with Gido. With his arm broken, he had nothing but time until he was healed and before Mr. Wing let him train again. 

After the fight and his loss, Killua decided to forgive Gon. He still didn’t know the truth, but he wasn’t ignoring his friend any longer. He didn’t ask to share a room again and Gon didn’t offer. The boy knew he wanted privacy from now on.

And for a good reason...

When three knocks rang out against his door late at night, the boy already knew who was on the other side. He didn’t even need to feel the aura to know. He quickly opened the door and looked up, meeting honey gold eyes. He hadn’t seen Hisoka in over a week, not even in passing, and seeing him now made him ache with a strange need. He hadn’t gone to Hisoka’s room at all, either, choosing to wait for the man to come to him. 

His heart immediately began to hammer in his chest at the sight of the man. He felt strange even thinking it but...he was instantly relieved to see him. The past week and a half without even a glimpse of the man had been starting to drive Gon crazy. And he couldn’t lie to himself, he missed the things they did, he missed it a lot. 

“H-Hisoka…” Gon’s wide eyes took in the smirking man, his throat going dry. He was in his usual colorful outfit, makeup perfectly in place, hair magnificently styled. He towered over Gon, his smirk growing seductively. Gon decided that Hisoka was much more intimidating when he was dressed up, ready to kill. He didn’t appear human like this, more like a demonic doll. 

That being said, he was still devastatingly attractive, even more so now that Gon saw what was underneath the makeup and hair spray. 

“Gon~ care to let me in?”

He nodded, stepping aside and letting the tall man pass without hesitation. Hisoka seemed so at ease, so calm, so when Gon closed the door and suddenly felt a hand around his neck, he let out a choked out sound of surprise. He wasn’t expecting the attack and Gon was easily overpowered by the older, stronger man. 

Hisoka lifted and slammed him into the door, his head banging against the wood painfully. He blinked dancing black dots out of his vision, trying to focus on the man in front of him. “Ow! Hisoka!” He couldn’t think of why he deserved that, especially when he had been so happy to see the magician. 

Hisoka’s hand wrapped tighter around his neck, cutting off his blood flow and his ability to speak. His claws dug painfully into his flesh, biting but not enough to break the skin. Yet. 

His amber eyes were no longer calm, rather they were sharp and possessing, the bloodlust visible in his honey hues. His aura was throbbing malevolently all around him and it filled Gon with fear not knowing what Hisoka would do to him. He once again imagined the man devouring him, because that’s what it felt like the man desired to do.

Gon’s eyes went wide, staring helplessly at the man trapping him against the door. It reminded him of the first night Hisoka came to him, filling him with dread and confusion. His one free hand wrapped around Hisoka’s strong forearm and his eyes pleaded for release. The man could easily snap his neck like a twig and who was to say that wasn’t Hisoka’s plan all along.

“Gon, you tenacious boy.” His hand tightened, sinking Gon further into panic. His voice was grating, low and primal. “You’re not allowed to lose, not to someone so weak, and definitely not before our fight. Or have you forgotten that?”

Gon met Hisoka’s eyes, feeling the full force of the man’s frustration hit him. He stopped struggling, his legs going limp and his hand no longer pulling at Hisoka’s, simply holding. Gradually, the hand loosened and Gon was able to slide down the door, his knees weak and shaky. He clutched his throat, panting hotly. 

“W-what are you talking about?”

Rather than answer immediately, Hisoka reached out and gripped Gon’s bandaged right arm, squeezing tight. Gon gasped in pain, jerking away from the sadistic man to no avail. Killua had done the same thing, only Hisoka actually wanted him to feel the hurt. 

“ _This_ ,” Hisoka hissed, “is what I mean. What were you thinking? Did you not realize you could have been blown to smithereens, denying me of our fight. You wouldn’t want to do that, now would you?”

Gon shoved the man away, only mildly satisfied when Hisoka stumbled back a few steps, his heels clicking against the hardwood. “Okay, I get it! You don’t need to make things worse!” He had already gotten lectures from Killua and Mr.Wing, he didn’t need Hisoka also making him feel bad. He knew he learned his lesson. 

Hisoka smirked at his outburst, enjoying the reactions he could pull out of the boy. It was almost too easy sometimes to get Gon all riled up. It made his blood boil seeing the anger in his boy’s brown eyes. “Oh, but I think that is my specialty. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Gon pouted, protectively guarding his arm. “Did you come here to just piss me off or what?”

The magician was unfazed, flourishing his hands as he sighed loftily. “Who me? _Never_. I simply came to check on my little fruit. I had to make sure you could still fight me.”

Part of Gon didn’t fully believe that. That’s not the feeling Gon got when Hisoka choked him, or when he grabbed his broken arm. It felt...deeper than that. But he knew the man would never explicitly express whatever it was Gon felt in that exchange, not without a fight. “You know I’m stronger than that.”

“ _Mhmm~ yes, you ar_ e.” Hisoka was suddenly on the prowl, closing the distance between them. His anger was replaced with arousal like a switch of a light. He licked his full lips, leering down at the boy like he was snack to be consumed, which to Hisoka it was accurate. He did want to consume the boy, body, heart, soul and mind. He didn’t hide his excitement from Gon, his shoulders shaking as he recalled the boy’s last fight. “Watching that fight I could barely contain myself, I knew I needed to have you.”

Gon straightened his back and met Hisoka’s hungry gaze unflinchingly. Even though the man had just overpowered him easily, he was feeling hot from being handled so roughly. And the fact that he hadn’t seen the man in over a week was flooring his feisty attitude. “Oh, yeah? What took you so long, then?”

Hisoka leaned back, his grin wicked. The man loved a good challenge and it appeared Gon wanted to give him one. “When you’ve healed, and when you’ve defeated those pathetic weaklings, you and I are having our fight.”

Gon nodded, his determination making his brown eyes bright. 

“In the meantime,” Hisoka drawled, his long arm reaching out to grab Gon around his tank top, pulling the boy closer to his body. “We have a few _lessons_ to go over.”

Gon flushed, feeling the heat of Hisoka’s body against his. The man’s aura also shifted, no longer blood thirsty but still craving for something. It was contagious and soon enough Gon felt that warm ache deep in his core, pulsating with his heart beat. Hisoka’s dark gaze brought back flashes of their last encounter, specifically the way he looked when he was pushed over the edge completely, his hot liquid filling Gon to wholeness. 

That feeling in particular was intoxicating to Gon. The memory of Hisoka’s thick length pulsing inside of him, filling him, was starting to drive him crazy. The way his voice became low and needy, expressing his desires for Gon with no remorse, how his cheeks flushed and his eyes grew dark with lust. Gon decided he wanted that again, he wanted to see Hisoka’s flushed face when he was losing it inside of him. 

The boy squirmed, arousal enveloping his body with need. He couldn’t look at Hisoka’s expression for long, and his small hand came up to wrap around Hisoka’s. His breath came out in warm puffs. “Hisoka…”

The man moaned before leaning down and swooping Gon up, his strong arm holding him under his butt. He kept the boy pressed against his chest, smirking when he felt Gon’s legs wrap around his waist. Without warning, the man guided Gon’s face closer, capturing his warm lips in a hot kiss. 

They both let out sounds of need at the contact. Gon’s free hand held Hisoka’s neck, holding onto the man as tight as he could. He didn’t want to let go or part for a single second, feeling his need for the man grow and expand within. Their lips connected over and over, the wet sound of their lips meeting filling the room. Hisoka’s lips were hot and demanding against his and he could only submit to the dominant man, moaning softly into the man’s mouth. 

Hisoka groaned, nipping Gon’s bottom lip with his teeth and grinning when that drew a shaky moan from the boy. He was definitely using his teeth more, seeing as Gon squirmed so cutely when he was being hurt. “Gon,” he purred, the look in his half lidded eyes enough to make the boy melt. “Do you like it? When I touch you like this? Be honest, it won’t hurt my feelings.”

He already knew the answer, but where was the fun if he didn’t tease the boy. 

Gon's eyelid fluttered when he met Hisoka’s gaze. He nodded, his voice coming out breathy, “y-yes, Hisoka.”

“Mmm, good~,” the man led them to the bed, depositing the boy on the mattress before standing straight. “I only want to make this _incredible_ for you, just as it is for me.”

Gon’s eyes widened and he sat up, his face excited. He knew Hisoka liked what they were doing, there was nothing to doubt about that. But hearing it made his heart race and his body to tingle with warmth. “Really? Is it really that good for you?”

Hisoka smirked down at the boy before cupping his face in both of his hands. He leaned down so that they were eye level. “Better than any kill or fuck I’ve had before, Gon. And I mean that.”

Gon’s face flushed and he looked down but Hisoka still held his face up. “H-Hisoka…”

The boy was absolutely adorable, his flushed cheeks and swollen lips utterly irresistible. Hisoka wanted to treasure him almost more than he wanted to tear him apart. “Mhm, trust me, Gon. If I knew the reason behind my desire for you, I would have cut it dead. But you fascinate me, my little apple. And until you can defeat me, I’m not letting you go. And even then...I think I might like to keep you.”

Gon met his intense gaze and he smiled. “Hisoka...can...can I kiss you again?”

The man smirked and got onto the bed, pushing the boy down and pressing his body down onto his. He felt the boy shiver when their bodies touched and he rolled his hips against Gon’s, groaning low in this throat. His voice was pure sex when he spoke. “ _You can do anything you like to me, Gon_.”

The boy nervously put his hand around Hisoka’s neck, pulling the man closer. It was a bit nerve wracking to be the one initiating something like a kiss, but as Hisoka’s face grew near and Gon could taste the bubblegum on the man's lips, all of that was replaced with need. He kissed Hisoka forcefully, pushing up into the man as he deepened the kiss, whining against the man’s lips. 

His entire body broke out in a sweat as arousal coursed through him. The feeling of Hisoka on top of him made him lightheaded and needy, knowing soon enough the man would be inside of him. He wrapped his legs around Hisoka’s waist, pushing his hips up to nudge his growing erection against Hisoka’s abs and to draw the man closer. 

“What-” Gon started when Hisoka abruptly pulled back, worried he had done something wrong. His eyes widened as Hisoka tore off his shirt, his movements quick but precise as he pulled his undershirt off. His chest was bared and Gon reached out, his hand flat on Hisoka’s breast muscle. 

The man was rock solid, which he already knew, but now he could feel the man’s body in a different way. His small hand stroked Hisoka’s skin, the contact making his hand tingle. He didn’t know if it was the man's aura that made him react this way, but his whole body felt like it was on fire. 

“I need to touch you, Gon.” Hisoka tugged Gon’s sleeping shorts down his hips and thighs, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his boy’s hardness. He slipped the shorts off completely, then guided Gon’s tank off as well, his breathing increasing as he admired the boy. 

His hands instantly caressed the boy's skin, touching and teasing every stretch of skin. He loved the way Gon moaned whenever he played with his pink nipples, or his breathless sighs when his sharp nails lightly scraped his ribcage. “Yes, I want to hear you, my little fruit. I want to know what makes my boy weak.”

Gon smirked suddenly. “That’s not going to help you win in our fight, you know.”

Hisoka favored his smirk with one of his own. “Oh, I believe it will, sweetling.”

Gon flushed, leaning back up to kiss the man. They continued kissing, Hisoka slotting his body against Gon’s to make it comfortable given their difference in height. He felt the boy’s erection dig into his stomach, Gon humping against his abs while Hisoka licked his way into the boy’s mouth. 

While they were kissing, Hisoka reached into his pocket to retrieve his lube. He pulled back just to slick his fingers up, pressing two to Gon’s hole. He kissed Gon’s sensitive neck as his fingers worked him open, sucking and nipping along his collarbone. He loved seeing his marks on Gon, and with the bite on his neck having faded already, he desired to cover the boy in more love bites. 

“Wait, Hisoka!” Gon put his hand on the man’s cheek, pushing him back a bit. “Don’t put them on my neck.”

Hisoka’s eyes darkened and his aura grew angry as he leaned up on his elbow, towering over Gon. He blinked slowly, his expression menacing. “Care to explain why I shouldn’t claim what’s mine?”

Gon flushed, a pleasurable pang reacting in his gut at Hisoka’s possessiveness. “I just said don’t put them on my neck, I didn’t say you couldn’t do it.” He stuck his tongue out. “I don’t need anyone asking questions.”

Hisoka instantly calmed, his expression melting into bliss and his lips pulled back into a grin. “Well, I suppose that is fair.” He went back to marking his little fruits skin, nipping and sucking as he went lower and lower. 

He loved the taste of Gon, licking his skin and moaning. He sucked on Gon’s nipples, causing the boy to whimper and dig his fingers into Hisoka’s hair. Hisoka hummed low in his throat when Gon scratched at his scalp, the vibrations coursing through Gon and making him shiver. Every reaction produced another and soon enough they were both dripping in need and pawing at each other. 

Gon’s good hand was addicted to Hisoka’s hair, pulling and tugging, or simply caressing. The hairspray made it hard, but Gon had weaseled his fingers in and was playing with the soft roots. He liked scratching Hisoka’s scalp, it made the man melt into him and that feeling turned him on more than he ever imagined. Seeing someone so terrifying and strong getting weak from just a simple touch made Gon eager to find out other ways to make Hisoka weak for him. 

Hisoka decorated Gon’s body in hickies and bite marks until he was satisfied. For the moment at least. He could imagine raking his nails into the boy's flesh, tearing his skin with a permanent mark of Hisoka’s ownership. One day...when they weren’t confined to the Arena’s rules he would claim Gon in every way and no one would stop him. 

The man pulled back, hovering over Gon. He was between the boy’s legs, his fat cock resting heavy on Gon’s. He waited until Gon met his dark gaze before leaning down and kissing him, his lips warm and commanding as he slid his hand between their bodies to grip his cock at the base and guide it to Gon’s quivering hole. He moaned as he stroked the entrance with the head of his dick, his precum adding to the slick lube. 

“Mmmn, _Hisokaaaa_ ,” Gon whined, pushing his hips down and gasping when that forced the head of Hisoka’s cock inside. He moaned weakly, the stretch and burn now something he was getting used to, his sounds growing more desperate as Hisoka teased him, the bulbous head thrusting in and out of him. 

Hisoka was smirking wickedly, just enjoying his little apple trying to grind his cock deeper into him. He was pleased with how easy it was to make Gon his perfect hole, the boy nearly sobbing for Hisoka to fuck him already. He had expected more of a fight from Gon but it became clear to him that maybe Gon was just as depraved as him, his perversions just hiding deep down under his youthful innocence. That was somehow better, he could fight Gon whenever, break his will down however, but making him a needy cockslut was something else entirely. 

“Mm~ don’t be shy, Gon. Tell me what you want,” he purred, shaking in his desire to watch the boy crumble under his own lust. He watched the struggle on Gon’s face but in the end the pressure between his legs won out and he moaned brokenly. 

“P-please, Hisoka, m-move,” Gon’s big eyes were filling with tears and a small sob came bubbling out. The pleasure spiking in his gut was starting to become painful, begging to be satisfied. “I can’t... I can’t take it anymore.”

A low growl came from Hisoka as he gripped Gon’s calves and lifted the boy's legs up to be propped against his shoulders, sinking into Gon’s tight warmth at the same time. Their sounds of pleasure filled the air, Gon’s high and needy moans mixing with Hisoka’s deep animalistic grunts. Hisoka soaked up the feeling of Gon clenching around him, his eyes rolling back as he gave shallow thrusts into the deepest part of Gon. 

“ _Oh, Gon~_ ,” his voice was sultry, dripping over Gon’s skin like warm honey. 

With Hisoka holding him down by his hips, Gon couldn’t move or squirm around, he could only lay there as Hisoka’s large cock slowly plunged into him. One eye opened and saw the way Hisoka bulged in his stomach, his length so long it forced Gon’s body to make room. His eyes instantly rolled back after seeing that, his mouth falling open as he sobbed Hisoka’s name. 

Hisoka’s thrusts became harder, his length still buried in Gon. He only pulled out a few inches before slamming back in, very quickly losing himself in the mind altering sensation. The wet sounds of their bodies connecting only made him harder, his need stronger. His nails dug into Gon’s hips, not that the boy minded, and little beads of blood dripped around his pale nails. 

Gon’s free hand was clawing at the blanket below before he reached out and gripped Hisoka’s strong forearm, grounding him against the man’s powerful thrusts. It really was too much for him to handle, every push inside his body feeling like an impossible stretch, but his body continued to make room, welcoming all of Hisoka deep inside. 

It felt amazing. The pleasure Hisoka gave him easily outweighed anything he’s felt before. His entire body sung with ecstasy, reacting solely to Hisoka’s touches. His mind went blank, Hisoka being the only thing he could focus on. Hisoka’s body, his hands, the way he watched Gon turn into putty under him with a seductive smirk. He was easily overwhelmed, his body tightening around Hisoka as he came, hips narrow hips jerking from his orgasm. 

Hisoka sank in deep, growling as Gon came around his dick, trying to milk an orgasm out of him as well. But Hisoka wasn’t done, not nearly close to filling the boy with his cum. He savored his tight cocksleeve cumming, groaning in pleasure before sliding out of the boy. 

Gon’s breathing was rough and he was covered in sweat. He moaned sadly when he felt Hisoka pull out, a quick bout of panic flooding him when he realized Hisoka didn’t finish. “H-Hisoka?”

The man grinned, leaning back on his hunches and chuckling low in his throat. “Don’t worry, sweetling. I’m not done with you, yet.”

Gon sighed in relief, his face flushing with slight embarrassment. Hisoka only laughed quietly, his hand coming to brush through Gon’s sweaty hair. The boy leaned into it, softly panting as he recovered. 

Then Hisoka was laying down next to him, his eyes never leaving Gon’s face as he motioned for Gon to get on top of him. 

The boy’s eyes were wide and somewhat confused, looking from Hisoka’s long dick to the man’s face. 

Hisoka’s smile was all honey and knives, his eyes eating Gon up like a hungry lion. “Sit on my lap, Gon.”

He easily complied, shakily rolling on top of the man. He instantly got warm when Hisoka’s cock bumped into him and he settled on it, feeling the heat of it between his cheeks. His good hand used Hisoka’s hard abs as leverage, knowing his small weight was barely noticeable to the man. “L-like this?”

Hisoka held the boy by his hips, rolling his hips up and grinding into Gon from below. “ _Yesss, Gon, you’re so good_ ,” he praised, feeling himself drip from Gon’s eagerness to please him. 

Gon smiled down at him, surprisingly innocent despite the hard cock nudging his entrance. That smile turned into a grimace as Hisoka lifted the boy easily, his cock springing up and catching Gon’s rim. He lowered Gon while lifting his hips, moaning when he slid in. He was entirely buried in Gon, the boy’s stomach pushed out from Hisoka’s unforgiving length. He absolutely loved that, pumping his hips up to watch his cock stretch out Gon. 

He knew Gon wouldn’t be able to ride him just yet, which was fine. He liked using Gon’s body like this, lifting and lowering him onto his cock over and over, making the boy’s cock fill out from the new position. He controlled the pace and movements, gripping Gon’s hips tight enough that more bruises were added to the old. His back arched and it took every ounce of control not to pound the small boy into oblivion. 

“Hi-,” Gon bit his lip mid moan, his eyes rolling back and his hand clawing at Hisoka’s clenched stomach. “Mmph, _Hisokaaa_ ,” he sobbed, his body convulsing. He was going to cum again, he could feel it building up and making his head foggy. “It’s t-too much.”

The man grinned demonically. “Get used to it, Gon.” He thrust sharply, making the boy cry out from a mixture of pain and pleasure. “I’ve been going easy on you, sweetheart. You’re not ready for hard just yet.”

That only made Gon sob harder, his hips rolling in little circles, chasing the pleasure Hisoka gave him. If this was Hisoka controlling himself, Gon could only imagine what it was like when he let loose. Despite that, he wanted it, even though it was already too much on his body. The thought of Hisoka losing control over him made his entire body tingle. 

Gon pushed his hips down, his brown eyes locked on Hisoka’s painted face, catching the way the man bit his lip at that. The man was just as flushed as he was and it made him smile, knowing he could affect the man just as much as the man affected him. “Okay, Hisoka…”

The man continued thrusting up into him, his hands keeping Gon in place. Gradually, he fucked Gon harder, easing him into the motion. It was better that way. He could feel Gon relax, start to feel the boy really get into it, his hips working to meet Hisoka’s. 

Soon enough they found the right rhythm, sweat dripping down their bodies. They both lost track of time, simply lost in the mounting pleasure they both were experiencing. Hisoka controlled most of Gon’s movements but the boy found a way to rock into Hisoka and very quickly they were both panting loudly, moaning each other's names as their orgasms began to peak. 

Hisoka felt his balls tighten, slapping against Gon as he fucked the boy hard. His claws dug into Gon’s skin. “ _Gon, oh fuck, Gon_.” 

Gon whimpered at the sound of Hisoka’s voice dripping with need, losing it at the way the man purred his name. He came hard, sobbing Hisoka’s name while hot cum shot over Hisoka’s abs and chest, nearly hitting him in the face. He began to cry, fat tears running down his cheeks when he felt the man inside of him twitch hard before pumping his hot cum into his hole. Hisoka pushed in as deep as he could, cumming hard. His loud moans filled the room and shook Gon, breathless and needy. Gon’s body was stuffed full, his stomach bloated from Hisoka’s cock and cum and Hisoka lightly rocked his hips, making sure the boy felt how full he was. 

They caught their breath, still connected. Gon wiped at his wet face, sniffling softly. His eyes fluttered opened when he felt Hisoka’s warm hands on his back pulling him down. He felt Hisoka’s cock still in him as he laid down on the man’s chest, neither of them desiring to pull out just yet. He rested his head on Hisoka’s warm chest, hearing the man’s pounding heartbeat under his own heavy breathing. 

Hisoka’s large hands stroked his back as he slowly calmed down and recovered from that intense series of orgasms. Gon’s brain was still empty, all thoughts having been forced out when Hisoka fucked him. Slowly, he started to come back together, shivering as sweat cooled on his skin. 

He wasn’t expecting the man to pull Gon’s comforter aside and drape it over them, his head popping up to look at the man curiously. The magician's makeup was still perfectly in place, but he was flushed, his hair slightly disheveled. He met Gon’s eyes with a small smile, and it made Gon’s heart ache seeing it. 

“Are you okay, Gon?”

Gon nodded, his cheeks flushing and he put his head back down, nuzzling Hisoka’s sweaty chest. He liked the way Hisoka’s voice sounded, soft and warm. “Mhm… are you?”

He felt Hisoka’s low chuckle and felt a small aftershock of pleasure at the warm sound. He liked that Hisoka sounded really happy. 

“More than okay, Gon. I’m fucking fantastic.”

Gon giggled, adjusting so he could still lay on Hisoka’s chest and look at his face. He bit his bottom lip, eyes searching Hisoka’s face. He felt a little nervous but he pushed through it and asked, “will you stay the night with me?”

Hisoka’s eyes warmed into a soft buttery amber and his grin was wickedly sharp. “I plan on keeping my cock in you all night, Gon. I’m not going anywhere.”

The boy flushed and pressed his face into Hisoka’s chest, “o-okay,” he breathed with a smile. 

Hisoka’s arms tightened around him, holding him close and he relaxed completely, getting nice and comfortable on the man’s body. Occasionally Hisoka would card through Gon’s wild hair, his nails scratching pleasantly at his scalp and lulling him to a satisfied sleep. 

Before he fell asleep, he had an idle thought of how happy he was, nuzzling the magician, warm and satisfied. 

“Goodnight, little bunny.” Hisoka lightly kissed Gon’s forehead before laying back, closing his eyes and drifting off to the sound of Gon’s peaceful breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD THE HORNY JAIL TRAIN CHOOO CHOOO


End file.
